WAR
by Maori-man
Summary: The world collapsed at the introduction of the Locust, and war spread through Sera like wild fire, but while Marcus Fenix was locked away in prison, another enemy emerged from the darkness threatening the very existence of man. Finish the fight.


**CHAPTER 1**

BREAK OUT

The events of Emergence day still plagued his mind, the locust swarmed over the world eradicating all human resistance but that did not stop the humans from fighting back, he knew that It was going to be near impossible, but he couldn't give up. Even though he was asleep he could still smell the rancid and almost unbearable stench coming from the corner of the lockup, cries of torture & insanity could be heard from the other holding cells and darkness covered most of the small room when suddenly A blinding light came from the door frame and illuminated the room with A bright blue light, then A tall figure occurred in the way of the light. A familiar voice made the prisoner stand up immediately, " Dom to base, i've located Marcus, alright listen buddy we need to get you out of hear straight away ", It had been A long time since Marcus had seen Dominic, but then again, he hadn't seen anybody during his 4 year incarceration.

" Good to see you Dom, but you really could've been sooner " Dom didn't know how but Marcus had the uncanny ability to be sarcastic and serious at the same time, " It's good to see you to Marcus but listen, you need to put this on, i'll explain on the way " his comrade said as he thew him his old COG suit, Marcus somehow felt powerless without it, the battles he had thought in the past rushed back into his head when he put it on, how many rounds of ammo he used, the number of locust soldiers he killed, the amount of comrades he lost. When he finished putting on his armor, Dom then passed him his lancer assault rifle " This thing brings back memories ", just as Marcus said that Dom had cut him off " Are you done because we need to go ". After that their was an airy silence, the two soldiers just stared at each other when suddenly they heard very ad-normal gunshots in amongst cries of pain, some human, and some of which he had never heard before, that was all they needed to run outside to battle.

While they ran towards battle Dominic turned his head around to tell Marcus what was happening " listen up because I'm only going to say this once, allots changed in the war since you were sentenced to prison, Humans and the Locust aren't the only ones in the war anymore and thats why we need everybody to fight, there's something new" Marcus was going to ask what Dom was talking about when suddenly he was cut off by radio static, Dom slammed his com link on a wall nearby to clear the static then A voice Marcus never heard before slowly became more distinguishable. " You boys better hurry you're asses up, we've got multiple wraiths and banshees closing in " the staunch voice made Marcus question what was happening then he finally spoke up, " Dom, what's going on " but he just ignored him, trying again was futile, then he couldn't take it any more, he grabbed the headset off Dominic so he could hear him " DOMINIC, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! " and with that he calmed down to explain what was happening, " alright, 2 years after they put you in prison we started getting static with one of our photographic satellites we were using to keep up with Locust activity so we contacted the nearest UNSC ship to investigate, thats when we found about the Covenant".

All of this caught Marcus off guard and gave him more questions than answers, thoughts rushed into his head like " What the hell is the Covenant ", " I don't expect you to understand straight away and I'll tell you more later, but we really need to move ", that was all Dom could say before they were stunned by A flash in the sky, then Marcus heard yelling from the com link he threw away earlier, while that was happening Dominic ran for cover instructing Marcus to do the same but all he was preoccupied on was deciphering the radio jargon coming from the head set, the unfamiliar voice before began getting clearer. " BOY YOU BETTER HURRY UP FOR COVER, WE HAVE AN AUTHORIZED LANDING ZONE FOR ODST'S IN YOU'RE LOCATION " dropping the head set, he immediately ran for cover trying to find which way Dom went, when suddenly he saw A foreign aircraft that had been shot down with mortar fire, he wasn't shore if the green and blue tinted vehicle was strong enough to withstand the falling objects or the shock-waves to come from objects falling from space. Then out of nowhere black metal boxes pounded their way into the glass-like dirt surface and opened revealing human soldiers donning dark full body armor and helmets similar to standard COG armor, but slightly different, after A few moments Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago were surrounded by UNSC soldiers, Then one walked up toward them and pulled A small silver pistol off his belt, " Marcus, is that you? ".

His confused voice made Marcus' eyes widen, " Well well well if it isn't Damon Baird " as he said this he walked over to collect the weapon Damon was handing him. " What they hell did you just fall out of the sky in " Marcus said with A confused look on his face, in-fact he was starting to wonder if any of this were true, then he was snapped back into reality as Dom punched him on the shoulder, while this was happening Baird went into A long conversation that explained many things that questioned him " There orbital drop aircraft, often used by orbital drop shock troopers or ODST's for short. We use the gravitational pull of the earth to propel the vessels into the stratosphere, in fact I designed them my-self ". One of the soldiers then put A finger to his helmet listening to the com set In his helmet and then urgently ran up to Baird then spoke " Sir, we have A pelican ready for pickup, but the sergeant says we have multiple banshees and wraith deployment vessels closing in ", Marcus then walked towards the vessel he hid in during the orbital drop aircrafts deployment and herd weird communication coming from the holographic dashboard inside, immediately he tried to communicate when he heard A few words.

" The demon is traveling via warthog towards reinforcements, stop at all costs... "

Marcus made no sense of it so he called the rest over, Baird explained that the vehicle was called A banshee and immediately pushed to the front so he could listen, but as he walked up towards the aircraft he froze in place, Dom looked at him to see if he was O.K, then he realized why he froze. Standing there was A group of Gorilla-like creatures wielding weapons resembling giant hammers, guns with machete like bayonets attached to them and one possessing A yellow faded gun that looked like A RPG, but with A green glow eliminating from the back. All the soldiers lifted their weapons towards the towering brutes, then Baird asked A question to Dom " How well are COG weapons against Covenant ", Marcus then looked at him puzzled " So these are Covenant... wait, you should know shouldn't you, you're still A COG, right? ", Damon replied " Marcus, I haven't been In the COG's for 3 years, and this will be the first time COG weapons have been used against Covenant ", Marcus then spoke after A long pause aiming his lancer at the brutes " AHH SHIT ".


End file.
